Teen Titans: TITANic Showering
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Robin and Starfire got into an emotional misunderstanding after an encounter with Killer Moth, which threaten to pull the Teen Titans down. Robin encounter Starfire again in an unlikely area, where they let out their feelings.


**TITANic Shower**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Teen Titans**_ (2003 series) is owned by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my second-ever Teen Titans fanfic, and though this series ended way back 13 years ago, I sort of regretted not making a fanfic of this series since I was so focused on anime and manga series, and seemingly forget that Teen titans has anime-inspired animation and stuff.

While I enjoyed watching the series (although not the complete seasons), I was somewhat hesitant to do a fanfic, until I recently came across Teen Titans GO!, which was aired on Cartoon Network Philippines via a cable network. Though I did watch some episodes to better understand it, I find GO! too simplistic and lacked the excitement the 2003 series have, and having re-watched some episodes of the 2003 series, I decided to try make a fanfic of this series.

This fic will have a mix of action…drama…romance…and…you'll soon find out…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Konton to shimashita no **_**_Kaishi_**

Jump City.

It was quite a typical day, as the streets are peaceful; people everywhere taking a leisurely walk; it was business as usual, as establishments and restaurants are operating which attracts numerous customers and patrons, which made the business district alive and flourishing.

That is...until a disturbance occured where the citizens are thrown into a panic. Hundreds of moths showed up and began harassing the citizens, such as landing on their food; landing on people's faces which spooked them, and even disturbed their everyday life. It was annoying at first but it soon became clear that the moth infestation at the city is no ordinary disturbance.

Some of the are starting to panic as they did not like this as fear began to grip their common sense.

"EEEKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"WWWHHHOOOAA!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"GET OFF MY FACE!"

"OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BUTTERFLY-WANNABE!"

"SHOO! SCRAM!"

The pedestrians are also becoming victims, as the moths continued to harass them, leading to some persons to run in order to avoid them, and in a state of panic and confusion, the pedestrians ended up colliding with one another, resulting in a stampede and injuries began to pile up, ranging from minor injuries to semi-serious ones.

Drivers are also among the victims, as some of the moths went inside vehicles via windows and distracted the drivers, resulting in car crashes and collissions, resulting in injuries that soon pile up, as it involves cars to buses.

This cause panic among the citizens and are screaming for help.

"EEEKKK!"

"KKKKYYYAAHHH!"

"WWWHHHOOOAA!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"HELP!"

"SAVE ME!"

"SHOO! SCRAM!"

Fortunately, two costumed crimefighters happened to be at the scene, as they were passing there by coincidence, and the said crimefighters are teengers, who turn out to be **Robin** and **Starfire**. Robin saw the scene and the cause of it, and he realized who the culprit is, as he tells Starfire to try burning down the moths without harming the citizens.

Starfire nodded and asked if he has any idea who is behind this, in which Robin said that this is the work of **Killer Moth**, for he has the technological means to control and manipulate the moths.

"There's only one person who can do this."

"You know who the culprit is, Robin?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Killer Moth. He has the means to control and manipulate moths."

"Really?"

"Yes. Get ready, Starfire."

"Okay."

Robin then contacted the rest of the Teen Titans, instructing **Cyborg**, **Beast Boy** and **Raven** to find Killer Moth within their vicinity, in which the trio said that they are on it and will find Killer Moth, then deactivate any device he possesses.

"Okay."

"Got it."

"Roger that."

"We'll find Killer Moth and deactivate any devices he has and the moths will disperse."

"Then we beat him up."

"And we'll hand him over to the police."

"I'll inform you one things are resolved."

"Raven will take the lead."

"Right on!"

After that, Robin and Starfire began their work, as they try to contain the disturbance by attempting to scatter the moths and get them to leave the people alone. Robin uses a device to try jamming the frequency that controls the moths, while Starfire uses her energy blasts to fry the flying insects, managing to disperse some.

As the minutes passed, Robin has no luck at the moment, and yet he had a gut feeling that Killer Moth is nearby, and there his communicator blared as Killer Moth spoke to Robin, telling him that he has targeted a bus full of nursery students and will send his moths to distract the driver and it will result in a fatal crash that will end the lives of the toddlers.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not, Robin. I mean it."

"You want to target children as young as two to three years old?"

"I can do anything I want."

"You wouldn't dare."

"So you want proof, eh? Very well."

"What are you…?"

"Observe."

Robin realized that Killer Moth is not bluffing when he saw a car crashed, injuring the driver just as moths came out, and there Robin asked what does Killer Moth want, in which the villain said that Robin is going to meet his daughter, named **Kitten**. Killer Moth then provided the visual of Kitten so he would know what she looks like.

There Killer Moth instructed Robin to do what Kitten asks him to do, which made Robin hesitant, demanding to know what is the deal here and why does Killer Moth send his daughter, assuming he has one, here, but the villain tells the Boy Wonder to do as told.

"No questions."

"What?"

"Go meet up with Kitten."

"Just like that?"

"You want to see those toddlers turned into charred bodies…?"

"…"

"Then do as I tell you."

"Damn you…"

Robin clenched his fists as he is compelled to do as told, and Killer Moth even told the Boy Wonder not to make an attempt to contact his fellow Titans, or he'll be sorry.

By then Kitten showed up and began flirting with Robin, saying she is pleased to meet him, though he is clearly not pleased with this and went straight to the point, asking what does she want, and yet Kitten acted as if nothing happened and continued to flirt with him.

"Oh, nothing really, Robi-pooh."

"What?"

"I just want to hang out with you."

"I don't have the time."

"But I do."

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry…but I want you."

"…"

Robin attempted to back away, but she reminded him about what is at stake here, and the Boy Wonder gritted teeth, seeing that Kitten is just as obnoxious as Killer Moth, but then she removed his gloves and tells him to make her FEEL GOOD.

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked what does she mean by that, as he is starting to feel that something is quite off here.

"What was that…?"

"Make me FEEL GOOD."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Touch me."

"Touch…you…?"

"Yup."

"What's that suppose to…"

"Like this…"

Kitten grinned and opened her blouse, revealing her breasts and that she is not wearing a bra. Robin's face went red and demanded what is she doing, in which she tells him to TOUCH her and make her feel good, and the Boy Wonder twitched his eyes seeing that she has no qualms, wanting to do THAT in an open place.

"Are…you…serious…?"

"Yes, Robi-pooh…"

"…"

"Touch them…caress them…anything will do…"

"I…I…"

"Say yes and feel my boobs…"

"You're…crazy…"

"Come on…"

Kitten grinned as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, his palms touching her nipples and the Boy Wonder went beet red as Kitten cooed, saying she likes it and tells him to keep touching her in any way he likes.

Robin shook his head and refuses, but Kitten reminded him of what Killer Moth would do if the Boy Wonder does not comply, and he gritted his teeth as he finds himself in a bind as she tells him to make her feel so good.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"Come on…"

"…"

"Press them…"

"…"

"Make me feel good…"

"…"

At this point Starfire passed by as she managed to dealt with the first wave of moths, but she stared in shock at seeing what Robin is doing and demanded to know what he is doing a time like this, which Robin is too flustered to reply given the awkward position she is in, Kitten grinned and told Starfire to leave her and Robin alone.

This did not sit well with Starfire and asked Robin what is he doing, but Kitten rudely interrupted and said Robin is enjoying this which caused Starfire to be filled with anger and misguided jealousy.

"Sorry, you red-haired bitch…Robi-pooh is with me."

"What…?"

"He's having a make-out with me."

"You…"

"So better leave and don't come back…"

"You…"

"Come on, Robi-pooh…put some flavor in it…"

"Robin…why…"

Kitten grinned even more as she grabbed Robin's head and pulled him towards her breasts and she whispered to him to make Starfire leave or else Killer Moth will have the moths attack the bus full of nursery students and that would result in a fatal crash. She told Robin to choose now or else he will regret it.

Left with no choice, and needing to buy time, Robin reluctantly did as told and tells Starfire to leave, which caused the Tamaranian to stare in disbelief, and emotionally hurt.

"Starfire."

"Robin?"

"Leave."

"What…?"

"Go…away…"

"R-Robin…"

"Now."

"…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the story went straight into some action, as Killer Moth causes a disturbance and the Titans responded to the scene.

So far Robin and Starfire are the first to arrive and deal with the moth swarm, only for robin to get into a compromising situation as Kitten makes Robin do something against his will due to a hostage situation, where toddlers' lives are at stake.

And now he's forced to make Starfire leave, and the Tamarian is emotionally hurt, unaware that Robin is in a bind.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Titans spring into action.

Robin and Starfire are facing an emotional crisis.

Can the others help?

See you in October.

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
